Mariage en vue
by Princessedelweiss
Summary: La Soul Society est sous une vague de mariage jusqu'à ce qu'une personne mettent le dernier mariage en péril. Mais qui peut bien être cette personne et comment les mariages vont se dérouler ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Bykuya Kuchiki, Isana Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Yamamoto, Ukkitaké, Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya

Figurants :

Soi fon, Gin, Aizen, Tosen, Komamura, Tosen, Mayuri, Unohanna, Zaraki et Yuzu

(On sonne à la porte)

\- Byakuya : Nous attendions de la visite ? Je n'étais point au courant. Est-ce pour vous Isana ?

\- Isana : Oh, non je ne me serais jamais permise sans votre accord. Et toi Rukia attendrais-tu quelqu'un ?

\- Rukia (pose son livre) : Non ma sœur, (se lève) mais cela n'a que trop duré (va vers la porte) je vais ouvrir.

(Elle ouvre la porte et Ichigo Kurosaki rentre)

\- Ichigo : Bien le bonjour à vous tous.

\- Byakuya (se lève de son fauteuil) : Que faites-vous ici Kurosaki ? Il m'avait semblé vous avoir interdit de...

\- Ichigo : Oui, je le sais mais je suis venu enlever Rukia pou...

\- Rukia (le gifle) : Comment ose-tu couper la parole à mon frère ?!

\- Isana : Un peu de calme voyons. Je vais vous faire une proposition. Mon mari et moi devons aller en ville. Kurosaki et Rukia pourraient nous accompagner comme cela mon mari serait plus serein de savoir où vous vous trouvez.

(À part) Ils cachent vraiment bien leur jeu mais jusqu'où iront-ils pour que cela reste un secret ?

\- Byakuya : C'est une très bonne idée Isana, que ferions-nous sans vous ?

\- Ichigo : Ah oui c'est une très bonne idée. (à part) Elle se moque vraiment de lui et en plus il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

\- Rukia : Ma sœur, une journée en ville cela va vraiment nous faire du bien à tous.

\- Isana : Eh bien, en fait nous ne serons pas seuls.

\- Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo : Pardon ?!

\- Isana : Oui, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 12 et il y a le mariage de Toshiro et Karin où il y aura tout le monde.

\- Byakuya : Je t'avais dit qu'il ne me seyait gère d'y être présent.

\- Isana (d'un ton ferme) : Mon cher mari, il y aura tous les autres capitaines. Donc vous devez y aller (les yeux doux) faites le pour moi s'il vous plait.

\- Byakuya : Bon très bien j'irai. Mais je souhaite que monsieur Kurosaki reste toujours dans mon champ de vision et que je puisse l'entendre.

\- Ichigo : Mais c'est de la tyrannie.

\- Byakuya : Si vous continuez, vous ne viendrez pas.

\- Ichigo : Je te signale que c'est le mariage de ma sœur.

\- Rukia (à Isana) : Voulez-vous de l'aide pour préparer les mets ainsi que les objets dont nous aurons besoin ?

\- Isana (à sa sœur) : Volontiers. (Aux autres) Nous vous laissons. (En riant) Soyez sage.

Isana et Rukia quittent la pièc

Un grand silence pesant s'installe entre les deux hommes.

\- Ichigo : Puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Byakuya : Non et c'est capitaine Kuchiki pour toi.

\- Ichigo (se lève fait une révérence) : Bien sur mon seigneur (s'assoie, reprend son sérieux) bien je vais quand même te la poser. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser seul avec Rukia, je l'aime et je ne vais rien lui faire.

\- Byakuya : Tout simplement parce que Rukia est encore jeune et qu'elle ne connait rien des hommes. J'ai beau savoir que tu l'aimes, je reste sur ma position (tape du poing sur le bras de son fauteuil) tu ne sortiras pas avec elle et encore moins l'épouser.

\- Ichigo : Eh soyons des gentlemen, pour l'instant Rukia et moi sortons ensemble et elle n'est pas encore prête pour la suite. Alors l'épouser c'est comme le Graal.

\- Byakuya : (à part) C'est parfait. (À Ichigo) Allons voir si elles ont besoin d'aide.

\- Ichigo : Oui bonne id...

Kyoraku et Ukkitaké rentrent.

\- Ukkitaké, Kyoraku : Bonjour.

\- Byakuya : Que faites-vous ici, ne devriez-vous pas être au mariage de Toshiro et Karin.

\- Ichigo : Mais oui, que faites-vous là ?

\- Kyoraku : Oh, tu as vu Ukkitaké, ils se sont réconciliés et sont même d'accord sur un sujet.

\- Ukkitaké : Oui je vois cela. Pour répondre à ta question Byakuya, on est venu vous chercher et vous aider à tout transporter jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Ichigo : Justement, nous allions voir si Isana et Rukia avaient besoin d'aide.

\- Ukkitaké et Kyoraku : Vous deux ? Ensemble ?

\- Byakuya : Bon arrêtez maintenant, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait d'aider les deux femmes de la maison que je vais tolérer ces actes.

Isana et Rukia rentrent chargées de plats.

\- Ukkitaké : Tiens voici, les maitresses de maison qui arrivent.

Tous se précipitent pour les décharger.

\- Isana : Comme c'est gentil d'être venus pour nous aider à tout emmener. Merci beaucoup.

\- Kyoraku, Ukkitaké : Mais, c'est normal.

\- Byakuya : Pouvons-nous y aller ou attendrions-nous d'autres personnes qui vont nous rejoindre ?

\- Isana (en plaisantant) : Ne faites pas attention, monsieur est de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ichigo : Bien évidement puisque... (Reçoit un coup de coude dans l'estomac).

\- Byakuya : Puisque que quoi ?

\- Ichigo : Euh... non, non rien... rien du tout.

\- Byakuya (méfiant) : Oui, je préfère cela. Bon alors nous pouvons y aller.

\- Tout le monde : On attendait plus que vous.

\- Yamamoto : Vous êtes en retard.

\- Byakuya : Veuillez pardonner notre retard.

\- Ichigo : Bon, bon ça va on a que cinq minutes de retard ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

\- Yamamoto : Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? La ponctualité est une obligation, surtout quand on est sous mes ordres.

\- Ichigo (déglutit) : Bien cela ne se reproduira plus excusez moi c'est de ma faute s'il on est en retard.

\- Yamamoto : Très bien passons pour cette fois (à tout le monde) bon commençons. Musique s'il vous plait ! Karin tu peux venir.

\- Tout le monde : Ah qu'elle est belle !

\- Yamamoto : Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Toshiro et Karin : Oui.

\- Yamamoto : Comme vous le savez nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya et Karin Kurosaki. Si quelqu'un est contre ce mariage qu'il se lève ou se taise à jamais.

Grand silence.

\- Yamamoto : Continuons. Vous Toshiro Hitsugaya voulez-vous épouser Karin Kurosaki ici présente ?

\- Toshiro : Oui je le veux.

\- Yamamoto : Et vous Karin Kurosaki voulez-vous épouser Toshiro Hitsugaya ici présent ?

\- Karin : Oui je le veux.

\- Yamamoto : Bes alliances je vous prie.

\- Rukia : Bien sûr tenez.

\- Toshiro (lui glisse la bague autour du doigt) : Par cet anneau je te témoigne mon amour, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

\- Karin (lui glisse l'anneau à son tour) : Par cet anneau je te témoigne mon amour, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

\- Yamamoto : Par les pouvoirs que me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Toshiro et Karin s'embrassent puis sortent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ukkitaké, Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Karin Histugaya

Soi fon, Gin, Aizen, Tosen, Komamura, Tosen, Mayuri, Unohanna, Zaraki et Yuzu Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Isana Kuchiki, Yamamoto.

Nous sommes dans une grande salle de réception.

Tous les acteurs sont réunis autour des jeunes mariés.

\- Ukkitaké : Toshiro un discours.

\- Toshiro : Euh... je suis désolé je n'avais rien prévu.

\- Karin : Et moi non plus.

Ichigo prend Rukia par la main et l'entraine à l'écart.

\- Rukia : Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux que mon frère nous surprenne ?

\- Ichigo : Ça m'est égal, en plus je lui ai dit que nous avions une relation et il n'a pas sourcillé.

\- Rukia : Oui bon que me voulais-tu ?

\- Ichigo : Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ?

\- Rukia : Comment je pourrai l'être ? Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Ichigo pose un genou à terre.

\- Rukia : Mais que fais-tu ?

\- Ichigo : (pense) Je danse. (Haut et tendrement) Chut…

Sort un écrin.

\- Rukia : Mais...

\- Ichigo : Depuis le jour où je t'ai vue, je suis tombé sous ton charme, le jour où tu as manqué de mourir, j'ai cru mourir à mon tour et tout mon univers s'est brisé. Je t'aime Rukia. Je traverserais le monde, la galaxie même si tu me le demandais. C'est pour cela que (ouvre l'écrin) Rukia Kuchiki voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

\- Rukia : Oui ! (lui saute dans les bras puis l'embrasse) Oui je le veux. Je t'aime Ichigo, je t'aime tant.

\- Ichigo (prend un verre et un couteau puis donne quelques coups sur celui-ci) : Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Désolé Toshiro et Karin j'ai juste une annonce à faire...

\- Kyoraku : Bon bah vas-y dit nous.

\- Ichigo : Euh... Rukia et moi allons-nous marier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les personnages sont les mêmes que dans les chapitres précédents

\- Byakuya : Pardon ?

\- Hisana : Oh félicitations ! Rukia, je suis si heureuse pour toi...et pour Ichigo bien sûr.

\- Byakuya (pose la main sur Senbonzakura) : Peux-tu répété Kurosaki ?

\- Ichigo (déglutit) : Eh bien...oh zut...je suis amoureux de Rukia, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle et fonder une famille donc j'ai l'honneur et l'immense joie de t'annoncer que Rukia et moi allons nous marier avec ou sans toi. Mais honnêtement je préfèrerais avec toi.

\- Byakuya : ...Hmmm

\- Ichigo : Alors dit quelque chose.

\- Byakuya : Eh bien puisque tout le monde se réjouit de votre mariage et que tu m'as prouvé qu'on pouvait te faire confiance et compter sur toi je n'y vois aucune objection.

\- Ichigo : Merci !

\- Rukia : Merci grand frère je ne me serais pas vue me marier sans toi.

\- Hisana : Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas j'aurais convaincu Byakuya de venir.

\- Toshiro : Bon alors la famille s'agrandit décidément on va tous finir mariés avant la fin de l'année.

\- Kyoraku et Ukkitaké :Ça serait drôle !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les personnages sont les mêmes

\- Karin : Alors si je lançais le bouquet pour savoir qui sera la prochaine mariée après Rukia et Ichigo.

\- Tous : Oui !

 _Karin lance le bouquet et c'est...Unohanna qui le rattrape._

\- Unohanna : Oh, je suis étonnée !

\- Ukkitaké : Pourquoi ?

\- Unohanna : Parce que je ne crois pas à c'est chose là !

\- Tous : Ah bon ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Unohanna : Eh...je ne suis pas superstitieuse c'est tout. Bon on continue la fête ?

\- Tous : Oui !

\- Ichigo _(à Rukia)_ : Alors tu veux quoi pour notre mariage ?

\- Rukia : Mais j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut avec toi, Byakuya et ma sœur.

\- Ichigo : Alors pas de belles robes ni de beaux bouquets et de belles réceptions ?

\- Rukia : Ah bah ça si.

\- Karin : Alors les amoureux vous nous avez caché cela !

\- Ichigo : Oui c'est normal on ne voulait pas que Byakuya soit au courant !

\- Toshiro : Oui c'est sûr qu'avec Senbonzakura il faut faire vraiment attention.

\- Ichigo : oui j'ai cru que j'allais devoir me battre.

\- Byakuya : Au fait je ne peux pas te laisser épouser Rukia, j'ai promis à Isana de la protéger alors battons-nous _(dégaine son zanpacto)_.

\- Ichigo : Oh tu as trop bu ou quoi, je ne me battrai pas avec toi dans l'état dans lequel tu es !

\- Byakuya : Et pourquoi pas !

\- Ichigo : Parce que tu tiens à peine debout laisse moi te raccompagner chez toi et je préviendrai ta femme que tu es rentré !

\- Byakuya : Bon, mais ce n'est que partie remise, je ne te laisserai pas l'épouser. Suis-je clair Ichigo Kurosaki ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ichigo et Byakuya

Ichigo aide Byakuya à rentrer chez lui et surtout à s'allonger.

-Byakuya : C'est bon je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir !

-Ichigo : Hors de question, tu es trop mal pour que je te laisse seul. Mais dis-moi, maintenant que tu sais que je vais me marier avec Rukia, explique moi la vraie raison de ton refus que je l'épouse ?

-Byakuya : Tout simplement parce que vous êtes trop jeunes.

-Ichigo : Mensonge, je te connais. Alors c'est quoi et si tu veux que je te laisse seul il va falloir que tu me donne la vraie raison.

-Byakuya : C'est juste que je tiens à elle et que je ne veux pas que tu partes avec elle sur terre. Isana en mourrait de chagrin.

-Ichigo (se met à rire) : Mais ne t'inquiète pas je comptais m'installer ici pour éviter de vous séparer.

-Byakuya : Mais...mais tu travaillerais avec qui ?

-Ichigo : Eh bien je vais devenir capitaine je ne sais pas encore dans quelle division je vais être.

-Byakuya (interloqué et très surpris) : Toi ? Capitaine ? Mais comment ? Ouuuuuiiiiii bien sûr par ton nom et ton pouvoir.

-Ichigo : Oui c'est sûr. Bon, repose toi on se voit dans une semaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Ichigo seulement

Ichigo s'assied à son bureau, prend une feuille et un stylo puis commence à écrire :

Chère Rukia,

Cela fait une semaine que nous ne nous sommes pas revu. Ce fut une semaine vraiment chargée entre mes entrainements avec Yamamoto pour devenir capitaine, les costumes à choisir et sans oublier la maison ainsi que mes bagages pour te rejoindre. Je suis vraiment épuisé mais très heureux de me marier avec toi. Tu me manque vraiment. Je t'aime.

Ichigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu et Karin.

Isshin : Alors prêt à devenir capitaine et à te passer la corde au cou mon fils ?

Ichigo : Plus que prêt surtout que je vais être avec la femme que j'aime.

Yuzu : Tu vas me manquer mon grand-frère.

Karin : Tu vas me manquer aussi mais bon on se verra au mariage.

Ichigo : Oui ne vous inquiétez pas et puis je passerais aussi souvent que je le pourrais.

-Isshin : Oh mon fils vas tellement me manquer et tu as grandi trop vite (pleure) soit fort Ichigo ne te défile pas et ne pleure surtout pas.

-Ichigo : En bref faire l'inverse de toi...Ok j'ai compris.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Tous les personnages

-Ukkitaké : Alors prêt pour le mariage Ichigo ? Parce que Rukia a l'air anxieuse.

-Ichigo : Anxieuse ? Aurait-elle des doutes sur notre mariage ?

-Kyoraku : Mais non c'est juste que le mariage est un cap et qu'elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Ichigo : En parlant de hauteur et de cap, vous en êtes où tous les deux pour votre demande ?

-Ukkitaké : Je me jette à l'eau ce soir ou demain j'hésite, j'ai peur de sa réponse.

-Kyoraku : Moi pareil j'ai peur de sa réponse et de si j'ai le droit puisque je suis son supérieur.

-Ichigo : Alors je vais vous dire, plus vous attendrez, plus vous aurez la trouille, elles sont folles de vous alors ne vous posez plus de questions et foncez.

-Yamamoto : Nous pouvons y aller ?

-Ichigo et Rukia : Oui.

-Yamamoto : Bon y a-t-il quelqu'un que s'oppose à cette union ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Tous les personnages + un

?: OUI !

Un homme masqué vient d'entrer dans l'église.

-Ichigo : Mais...mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- ?: Moi ? Mais je suis Sosuké Aizen.

-Ichigo : Encore toi, mais comment as-tu fait ?

-Aizen : C'est simple mais tu ne sauras jamais les failles de cette prison. Par contre je viens récupérer Rukia.

-Ichigo : Quoi ?! Jamais ! Pourquoi elle viendrait alors qu'on va se marier ? Rukia dit quelque chose.

-Rukia : Euh...

-Aizen : C'est bon j'ai fini tout ce que j'avais à faire ici ! Rukia tu peux venir avec moi.

-Rukia : C'est bon je peux arrêter de jouer la comédie ?

-Byakuya, Isana : Pardon !

-Rukia : Oui je suis tombée amoureuse d'Aizen et j'ai dû jouer la comédie auprès de vous le temps qu'il sorte de prison.

-Isana : Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça à moi et surtout à Ichigo ?

-Rukia : Toi tu es prête à tout pour Nee-sama et bien moi aussi sauf que c'est pour Aizen.

-Ichigo : Tu...Tu veux dire que...que tu as joué avec moi. Que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ?

-Rukia : C'est ça ! Bon est si on y allait Aizen ? J'en peux plus de cet endroit.

-Aizen : Comme tu voudras ma douce.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un baiser.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Tous les personnages sauf Rukia et Aizen

Ichigo est obligé de s'assoir et se prend la tête dans les mains.

-Ichigo : Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Byakuya s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Byakuya : Je ne sais pas, elle est peut être sous son influence. Toi tu as perdu l'amour et moi j'ai perdu ma sœur.

-Zaraki : On ne devrait pas l'attaquer tous simplement ?

-Tous : Oui !

-Yamamoto : NON certainement pas ! Si on fait ça nous recommençons une guerre.

-Ichigo : Le vieux à raison. Mais cette fois Aizen est allé trop loin donc je m'en occupe seul.

-Byakuya : Et moi je viens avec toi ! Et pas de discussion.

-Yamamoto : Non non et non je ne veux pas !

-Ichigo : Moi je démissionne et je pars.

-Byakuya : Moi aussi.

-Toshiro : Moi aussi c'est la famille et c'est sacré.

-Tous les trois : Adieu Monsieur.

Comment vont-ils faire pour retrouver Rukia et Aizen à temps ? Que prépare Aizen ? Rukia est-elle vraiment elle-même ou sous l'influence de ce cher Aizen ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

Rukia

\- Rukia (pense) : Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi surtout que j'aime Ichigo à la folie. Comment je vais faire, je ne pourrais résister à Aizen. Il est trop fort pour moi. J'espère qu'Ichigo, Byakuya ou Isana trouveront un moyen de me libérer. Pourquoi Aizen me fait ça ? Je ne suis pas aussi forte que les capitaines. À quoi vais-je bien lui servir ? J'espère que je ne suis pas un appât sinon autant mourir que de risquer la vie des autres. Il faut que je m'en sorte seule. Mais comment faire ? Allons Rukia calme-toi. Que ferais Ichigo ou Nee-sama ? Euh...ah oui il faut que je sache où je suis, ensuite étudier les faiblesses des ennemis puis s'en servir. Alors qu'est-ce que je vois ? Qu'est-ce que je sens ? Je vois un croissant de lune bien jaune et je sens une aura très noir même maléfique. Donc soit je suis dans un repère où il y a que des Arrancars ou alors je suis encore une fois au Hueco Mundo. Merde un ciel noir, étoilé avec un croissant de lune jaune clair quelle galère comment je vais faire. Tiens j'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait une porte j'espère qu'elle est ouverte ? Oui ! Miracle bon allons faire le tour des environs.

 _Fin de l'acte 3_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Rukia et Aizen

Rukia arrive dans une chambre rangée, classe et propre.

\- Rukia: Mais où suis-je ? Cet endroit et un vrai labyrinthe je ne m'en sortirais jamais.

\- Aizen : Pourquoi sortir, tu ne te plais pas ici avec moi ?

\- Rukia: Où suis-je ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? À quoi tout cela rime ? Explique –moi !

\- Aizen: Alors pour commencer tu es dans ma chambre. Ensuite j'ai fait tout ça tout simplement parce que je suis amoureux de toi. À quoi cela rime ? J'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi voilà pourquoi je t'ai expliqué ce que tu veux ?

\- Rukia: Je ne t'aime pas. J'aime Ichigo. Et en plus si tu m'aime vraiment tu devrais me laisser partir et pour finir tu n'aurais jamais demandé à Ichimaru de me tuer il y a de cela cinq ans.

\- Aizen: C'est vrai que j'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi au lieu de vouloir te tuer mais tu étais et es pour moi une grande faiblesse et je croyais que ça serai mieux si je t'éliminais et j'ai regretté ce que j'ai failli faire. Et je te demande pardon Rukia.

\- Rukia: Jamais, je te déteste tu as blessé Byakuya et j'ai été séparée d'Ichigo pendant une année entière !

\- Aizen (fous de rage) : Puisque tu le prends comme ça je tuerais Ichigo devant toi. Mais tu resteras ici le temps qu'ils viennent à nous !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Ichigo, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rukia et Aizen

Ichigo, Byakuya et Toshiro arrivent au Hueco Mundo.

\- Ichigo : Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours ici quand il y a un problème avec Aizen ? J'en ai marre !

\- Byakuya : Calmes-toi on va la retrouver et en vie.

\- Toshiro : Ouais t'inquiète pas.

\- Aizen : Alors, on vient me voir ?

\- Ichigo : Bon rend nous Rukia !

\- Aizen : Mais elle est là. Regarde.

\- Rukia : Ichigo, c'est un piège !

\- Ichigo : Ne t'en fais pas mon amour.

\- Aizen : Alors tu es venu te battre. Kuchiki, Hitsugaya ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai des amis qui vont s'occuper de vous.

\- Toshiro: Trop aimable.

La bataille faisait rage. Tous les trois peinaient à battre Aizen et les deux Arrancars. Ichigo est blessé et fatigué.

\- Aizen: Alors tu te fatigue déjà pauvre petit tu ne fais toujours pas le poids contre moi. Rukia sera beaucoup mieux avec...

Ichigo vient de couper le bras droit d'Aizen.

\- Ichigo : Désolé j'aime pas les longues tirades mais toi tu as perdu alors rends-toi.

\- Rukia : Ichigo méfie-toi n'oublie pas son pouvoir.

À peine eu-t-elle fini de parler que Byakuya et Toshiro avaient tué les Arrancars.

\- Ichigo : C'est fini tu as perdu Aizen.

\- Aizen (soupir) : Très bien je me rends mais un jour j'aurais Rukia.

\- Rukia : Jamais ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Et je ne t'aimerai jamais !

\- Byakuya : Bon on rentre Ichigo tu as besoin de soin et vite.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Unohanna, Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia, Byakuya, Isanna, Yamamoto

À la 4ème division.

\- Rukia : Capitaine Unohanna venez Ichigo a besoin d'aide. Venez vite !

\- Unohanna: Ah! Kurosaki vous êtes rentrée...Mais co...comment vous vous êtes fait ça c'est pas possible !

\- Ichigo : Je...je me suis (souffle) battu avec Aizen. (tousse)

\- Unohanna : Stop tais-toi, tu te fatigue encore plus. Bon tu t'allonge et tu me laisse faire.

-Rukia : Ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi.

-Ichigo : Merci mais une fois soigné on se marie. D'accord ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'appeler ma femme (tousse).

-Unohanna : Pour l'instant tu te tais ou je te garde en observation pendant une semaine.

-Ichigo : C'est de la triche ! (tousse) C'est bon je me tais.

Une heure plus tard Unohanna avait presque terminé les soins.

-Unohanna : Voilà reste allongé encore une heure ou deux et tu seras sur pied.

-Ichigo : Merci beaucoup ! Alors ce mariage on le fait ou pas ?

-Rukia : Oui mais tu dois te reposer...Et j'ai une idée si on le faisait là maintenant ?

-Ichigo : Où ? À l'hôpital ?

-Rukia : Oui à l'hôpital il y a tout le monde.

-Ichigo : Mais...mais je croyais que tu voulais un grand mariage.

-Rukia : Oui pour montrer à quel point je t'aime et notre amour est plus fort que les épreuves qu'on a eu à affronter.

-Ichigo: Ok banco. Yamamoto mariez-nous s'il vous plaît.

-Yamamoto : À une condition que vous, Byakuya et Toshiro, repreniez du service.

-Ichigo : Pour moi c'est tout bon.

-Toshiro : Ok.

-Byakuya : Si j'ai une petite semaine de vacances je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Yamamoto : Accordé. Alors ce mariage on le fait ici ?

-Ichigo et Rukia : Oui !

-Yamamoto : Alors nous sommes ici pour unir Rukia Kuchiki et Ichigo Kurosaki...

-Ichigo : Désolé mais si on pouvait passer le blabla…

-Yamamoto : Très bien alors est ce que quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage ?

Dix secondes...une minute.

-Yamamoto : Bon très bien Kuchiki Rukia voulez-vous prendre Kurosaki Ichigo comme mari ?

-Rukia: Oui je le veux.

-Yamamoto : Kurosaki Ichigo voulez-vous prendre Kuchiki Rukia comme femme ?

-Ichigo : Oui je le veux.

Yamamoto : Très bien je vous déclare mari et femme. Ichigo tu peux embrasser la mariée.

-Ichigo : Avec plaisir.

-Tous : Vive les mariés ! Hourra !


End file.
